Sam is DARK PHOENIX! Part 2
by comicbookfan23
Summary: Dean and co. attempt to rescue Sam as they battle the Hellfire Club but only succeed in awakening the Dark Phoenix! After another battle with the Ancient Ones, to determine his fate, he must commit the unthinkable to save Dean and the universe! FINALE
1. Willow Unleashed!

After been plunged down several floors by Naaman's power, Willow slowly awakens to find herself in the basement of the mansion and covered in debris from the fall. It's obvious that it's not used much as there are cobwebs everywhere and it's filled with boxes of stuff that Willow probably doesn't want to know about.

"Eww, this place's in need of some serious spring-cleaning," she jokes before conjuring up fire to burn away the cob-webs that surrounds her. Brushing off the dust and cob-webs from her dress, Willow quickly realises her situation and makes her way up the stairs to the door before hearing rasping voices coming from behind it. Hurrying back down the stairs Willow manages to hide herself behind a high pile of boxes before her pursuers enter the dark basement. They turn out to be the demons' followers, two of them to be exact garbed in dark robes, they reluctantly search for the young witch.

"I know she's in here somewhere, I can smell her essence; pure, youthful yet ever so dark!" One of them speaks, sounding a lot like Gollum from the LOTR films, while the other's nearly her hiding spot, "Yes, she's so close, I can almost taste her!" He slowly walks around the boxes in an attempt to surprise her but when he jumps out, she's no-where to be seen, "I could've sworn I smelt her over here?" He returns the other's side but before they could exit the basement, Willow appears from behind them and firmly presses her hands on both their heads, "Goodnight boys," before unleashing a jolt of electricity that knocks the followers out cold. Smiling at her work Willow looks up to the light coming from the open door, her eyes filled with energy, "Now for the rest of you!"

Taking to the air Willow flies through the door and into the corridor, following it round until she's stopped by several more followers, wielding a variety of weapons, "There's the witch! Get her!"

Looking on with sheer satisfaction written on her face, Willow allows them to charge at her, "Come on then boys! Take your best shot!" Floating back down to the floor, she waits for the first to attack which happens to be a follower wielding a sacrificial axe as he slashes it diagonally but Willow dodges it before blasting him with a strong telekinetic burst. Next up a man-and-woman duo, flipping their sais from one hand to the other, try their hand at taking down the witch but Willow just simply dodges their attacks before imbuing herself with superhuman strength and lifts both of them off the floor by their necks, "You can't hope to win against me!" Willow expects before she hurtles them in either direction, both crashing through walls.

"Anyone else care to try my patience?" She says, as her eyes light up again.

Meanwhile, while Willow's having fun downstairs, upstairs "The Hellfire Club" have succeeded in capturing and taking Dean and his crew prisoner as they discuss about further matters, "_**Alright Naaman, you have them but what are we going to do with them?**_ Pruflas asks as he walks over to him, his chest wound still visible from Dean's earlier gunshot.

"_**Whatever you like Pruflas. We have no use for them now we have Sam under our **__**complete control.**_"

Bakeneko steps up, with fury in her eyes, "_**Why not dispose of them if they have no purpose**_?"

"_**Has your lust for blood and battle clouded your mind, Bakeneko? Once we've gained total control over the world, we can use them as slaves for our...amusement**_."

Just then Tobias and Sam enter from another room, the latter's body concealed by a long cloak, "_**Ah Sam, my lord**_," he replies as he proudly strolls towards him and kisses him on the cheek, "_**Or should I say, "Phoenix"**_." Sam smiles maliciously at him as Dean speaks out, "Get away from him!"

Naaman revolves on his heels to face the enraged Winchester, "_**You cannot escape nor can you hope to be rescued! This mansion's an impregnable fortress; you were allowed to enter so that I could have the sheer pleasure of introducing you to the Hellfire Club's newest member**_," he informs before gesturing to Sam, who opens up his cape to reveal him wearing a dark, body-fitting costume with a large emblem of the Phoenix situated on his chest.

Dean's eyes open wide with shock as he mutters, "Sam! No." Bobby, Ellen and Ruby try to break free of their chains but to no avail, "Looks like we're at the mercy of our "beloved" hosts," Bobby mutters as they watch as Naaman continues to talk to Phoenix, "_**Your power and beauty are awe-inspiring**_," he declares before giving his hand a soft kiss.

Euryale looks on in disgust, "_**Look at him, sssnivelling after him like a mongrel dog**_!" As Dantalion approaches and whispers into her ear, "_**Don't worry, my love, I will have control of him too**_!"

Leading Phoenix to another room, Naaman replies in a soft voice, "_**Why don't you wait in here for a moment. We have things to discuss that you need not know about**_," before shutting the door after him as he turns back to face Dantalion, "_**He says he loves you, Dantalion, or was that just another one of your "illusions"**_?" The leader of the group laughs quietly, "Why? Jealous Naaman?" In which the latter answers with a huff, "What? Of your cheap trickery? Never!"

Pruflas steps in between the two, "_**Would you two geniuses put your swords away and think for a minute. We can't deceive and control the "Phoenix" forever...some day he'll find out the truth and turn against the Hellfire Club**_!" Dantalion places a hand on Pruflas' shoulder, "_**Don't worry too much, Pruflas. You saw how easily it was to have him join our ranks. Something inside of him simply hungers for new sensations! I have introduced to him dark emotions he's never dreamed of! He wants more**_!"

Taking this to light Naaman asks him with concern, "_**And you sure we can control that power**_?"

Dantalion clenches his fists, "_**Of course**_ _**I'm sure**_!"

Rubbing his pointy chin Naaman takes this to effect, "_**We shall see. Bring him back in**_."

Elsewhere Willow's still having fun beating on their followers as she makes her way towards the library. As another band of attackers dash towards her with all sorts of weaponry, she emits a high-pitched shriek that causes them to hold their hands over their ears, as though to drown out the sounds out, before lumbering to the floor and crying out in pain. Their ears soon bleed as she floats past them, "Now to find the demon who ruined my nice dress!"

Back in the library, the demons are congratulating Sam as their newest member whilst Dean tries to psychically call out to him, using the psychic rapport they have with one another, _Sam...Sammy_. Naaman, his telepathic senses taking effect, notices this and calls out to Dantalion, "_**Quick! Engage your mind**_!" He transfers his psychic energy through to Dantalion while he connects his mind to Sam as he begins to see images of Dean in his hopes of getting through to his brother.

Within Sam's mind: _Sam...Sam...Dean's voice echoes as he emerges within Sam's mind. Filled with eerie mist, Dean continues to investigate his surroundings, Can this dark place be your mind? From out of nowhere a door opens and from within it, Sam and Dantalion, in the form of Tobias, as he makes his way toward him, sword in hand. "__**I thought it was about time we ended this little game Dean Winchester! A duel, none quarter asked, none given**__." Finding that Dean has no weapons, nothing to fight against the demon, Tobias laughs, "__**You'll find that you don't have your guns or whatever weapons you have in the real world. You're in my mind now, a mental arena of my creator, Sam's mind**_!" _Eyeing Sam, who appears to be in an hypnotic state, Dean calls out to him in a bid to try to revert him back to his senses_, _Sammy? Sam, talk to me! His clothes suddenly change to that of 18__th__ century and finds a sword holster strapped his belt, What the Hell? Tobias whips off his jacket, "__**My world! My rules! My choice of weapons! Peasant**__!" Tobias slashes with his sword but Dean manages to roll out of the way, Okay! If you want a fight, then I'll gladly give it to you! Dean hollers as he takes out his sword and blocks another one of Tobias attacks with it. Hacking at Tobias left and right, Dean finds that his surroundings are changing and they're now fighting in a secluded forest. "__**Give up while you still can Dean! How do you hope to win against me?**_ _Tobias proclaims as, from under the ground, roots sprout out and entwine around Dean's legs, Stop with your illusions and fight like a man, you pussy! "__**Don't you see? I'm not creating them! We're in Sam's mind and it's Sam who helping me dispose of you**__!" Dean shakes his head, No! No, I don't believe it! He then charges at him, the two slashing and guarding at each other, before Tobias turns and runs. Oh no you don't! Dean shouts as he tackles him to the ground and lifts his sword in order to run it through the demon, You did this to Sammy! Yet before he could kill the illusion, Tobias disappears and the strange mist reappears. From within the trees Sam appears, wrapped in the cloak, as he walks slowly towards Dean, Sammy! I've come to free you! "__**Fool! I've already been freed! Set free from the constraints of sympathy and morality that bind human beings! The Phoenix Force inside me aches for sensation! Tobias Bianco has shown us the way! Can't you see it all around you!**__" There's only darkness, this isn't your mind Sam! Can't __you__ see that Tobias is only deceiving you! Sam/Phoenix howls out with a dark laughter, "__**The dark joy of destruction!**__" As Tobias appears at her side, "__**And the end of Dean Winchester!**_" _Dean looks on in horror as he runs the sword straight through his chest. The elder Winchester stumbles back, before collapsing to the floor, Sammy?_

Back in reality, Dean's eyes begin to blacken before he too collapses to the floor, his friends looking on with confusion, "Dean! Dean!" Bobby cries out as he tries to reach out to him but his bonds stop him from doing so. Naaman looks back to Dantalion and asks, "_**Is he still alive Dantalion**_?"

"_**When the mind is destroyed, the body cannot survive as our newest member has helped to demonstrate**_!" He pulls Sam into his arms, "_**Yes, my love, you are everything I hoped you to be**_!" And with that said, still in the form of Tobias, he leans in and kisses Sam who returns it passionately.


	2. Remembering

Sam and Tobias' embraces are interrupted, however, by the sound of Dean moaning silently in his unconsciousness. "He's alive! Oh thank God!" Bobby cries as he and the others watch as Naaman makes his way to the groaning Dean, "_**How is it possible for him to be alive after the shock of the destruction of his mental image?**_" He kneels down before him, claws holding his head, as he telepathically scans his mind, "_**I must know!**_" Suddenly images of Sam fighting alongside him in their many hunts plague Naaman's mind as he stops scanning and turns to Dantalion, "_**He's still psychically connected to Sam! That's why he still lives**_!"

Naaman drops Dean back down and turns to face their "leader", "_**So, Dantalion, your powers over Sam are less than absolute**_?"

"_**They are sufficient, Naaman, test me if you doubt them so**_," Dantalion defends as he gestures to Sam, who just simply watches the events unfold, "_**Agreed! I offer you the delight of disposing your worthless brother**_!"

Ellen cries out, hoping it might hinder Sam's actions, "Do not do it Sam! He's your brother! Your own flesh and blood!" but she's quickly silenced by a slap around the face by Euryale, "_**Silence woman, unless you want him to destroy you instead**_?!"

"I don't...want to..." Sam struggles, as he battles for dominance but is quickly hindered by the sound of Dantalion's voice, "_**For me, my love**_," who is then interrupted by Naaman, "_**Correction Dantalion, for the Hellfire Club**_!"

"_**For new sensations, my darling**_," Dantalion continues as this coerces Sam into reverting back to Phoenix, its fiery corona shaped as a bird surrounding him, "**Yes! For this new sensation! The rapture of destruction! For pleasure of the Phoenix! For the simple joy of evil**!" But he's disturbed by the demons' followers as they crash through the doors by an unknown, powerful force burst. Seconds later Willow emerges from the ruckus, floating and rather ticked off.

"_**Naaman, you useless imbecile! You ssswore to usss that you'd disssposed of the witch**_!" Euryale exclaims as she dodges out of the way of the flying followers.

Willow floats towards them, pulsating with energy, as she raises her hands while her eyes glow vigorously, "Okay, no more Miss Nice-Girl!" Just as she's about to blast Dantalion, he cries out an order towards Sam, "_**Stop her! Now**_!"

Phoenix, his eyes fiery yellow and its emblems glowing brightly, unleashes its power upon the flying Willow, who tries to block it with a force-field, but the Phoenix's too powerful and easily breaks through it. Willow screams as the power begins to overwhelm her before Phoenix sends her hurtling into a bookcase.

"Come on Willow! You need to get up!" Ruby cries, but Willow's feels woozy as she tries to climb to her feet. "_**You see Naaman, our newest member is more **__**powerful than any of you put together! And I control him**_!" While they bicker amongst themselves, Phoenix hovers towards Dean and attempts to destroy him when their psychic rapport kicks in, flooding the fiery god with memories of the two brothers from the past two years.

(These speeches takes place sometime between Seasons 1-3);

(Dean) "_As long as I'm around, nothing bad's gonna happen to you_,"

(Dean) "_Somebody wanted me to watch out for you, take care of you_,"

(Dean) "_I had to look out for you_,"

(Sam) "_It's over for me, it doesn't have to be for you_," (Dean)_ "No, no_!" (Sam)_ "You can keep going_," (Dean) "_Who says I want to_?"

(Sam) "_I mean you've sacrificed everything for me, don't you think I'd do the same for you_?"

But the memory that affects the Phoenix the most was the time when Sam, not long ago, died after being stabbed in the back, and whilst thinking of what to do to save him, Dean reminisces about the past;

(Dean) "_You know when we were little, when you couldn't 'ave been more than 5, you started asking questions. _A little smile emerges on Dean's face as he continues, "_How come we didn't have a Mom? Why we always have to move around? Where would Dad go? I mean he'd take off a few days at a time. Remember I begged you 'Quit asking Sammy?' Man, you don't wanna know. _A bigger smile appears as though he's about to laugh, "_I just wanted you to be a kid, just for a little while longer. I was trying to protect you, keep you safe. Dad didn't need to tell me, it was always my responsibility, you know. It was like I had one job, this one job, and I screwed it up. _His voice chokes as those words left his lips as his eyes turn red, "_I blew it, _he says before he wipes the tears that are dripping down his face, "_I guess that's what I do, I let down the people I love. You know I let Dad down, and I supposed to let you down too? How can I? What am I supposed to do with that? What am I supposed to do? WHAT AM SUPPOSED TO DO?_ He repeats, this time much louder than before, as the flash memories stop.

Phoenix stops its attack as it reverts itself back to Sam, who stumbles back, his heart feels as though it's about to break at the fact of what he's done and what he was about to do, "Oh no! Dean?" He replies softly as he collapses onto his knees and places a hand softly on Dean's cheek, just enough so he knows that he's there, "What have I done?" He asks in a whisper before he begins to cry, "What have I let the Phoenix do to you, my love?"

Just then Dantalion places his hands on his shoulders and attempts to return him to his senses, "Sweetheart, I have a more important job for you," but he backs off when Sam begins to emit the fiery corona of the Phoenix Force fiercely whilst laughing menacingly.

"_**Dantalion, you've lost your control over him**_!" Naaman informs as the Hellfire Club backs off as the corona begins to grow bigger, "_**No! I couldn't have**_?"

"**No one can control the immense power of the Phoenix!**" It bellows as Dean awakens from the darkness, "Sam? Sammy? It's you, please talk to me! Please help me --" but Dean's interrupted by Phoenix's sudden bright light, "**I tire of your squabbling! Amuse yourselves!**" And with that, the Phoenix flies up into the air, crashing through the ceiling, leaving the captors unchained and ready to take on the Hellfire Club!


	3. Dean's Crew Vs The Hellfire Club

As soon as their chains fell to the ground, Dean's crew practically leap into action; Ruby's the first to attack as she charges with all of her demonic speed behind her towards Euryale and slams her through the wall. Carrying on they find themselves above a large dining room in which Ruby super-kicks Euryale off the balcony, who then crashes through a table. Naaman stands tall, "_**Who needs a God when I can take them out without breaking a sweat**_!" He then places his claws on two of his KO'ed followers and telepathically absorbs all of their life-force, turning them to dust and gaining superhuman attributes including; strength, endurance, reflexes and speed. Powered up and ready Naaman advances towards the rescuers but before he can get any closer, Willow summons a powerful blast of energy against the floor, creating a hole underneath the demon's feet which sends him falling through and into the room below. Naaman lands on top of a dining table, breaking it in half.

On the floor above, Ellen's trying her best to fight off Bakeneko but, being a spirit, is making it a whole lot harder, "_**What are your chances against a wraith**_?" She asks as she's just at that moment bathed in magical energy, "Plenty, now that I've disabled your ability to turn into one." Willow replies with a smirk, as Bakeneko looks at her hands to see that it's true, "_**No! How dare you do this to me**_!" She wails but is quickly silenced by a hard right hook, thanks to Ellen, "Oh shut the hell up, demon!"

Whilst the women duke it out, Bobby's having a fight of his own with the hawk-headed demon known as Pruflas, who's throwing him about a bit, before Bobby has the drop on him and manages to roll out of the way before grabbing a sword hanging on one of the walls. Pruflas smiles, "_**I hope you know how to use that, I don't want to have to go easy on you**_." Bobby flips the sword from one hand to the other before finishing in the "en garde" position, "Oh don't worry, I won't be going easy on you!" The demon growls as they slash their swords at each other, sparks flying as they clash.

Elsewhere, with his gun pointed straight at Dantalion, Dean slowly approaches the one who did this to Sam from the very beginning, "Now it's time to put you back in that cesspit you call Hell where you belong, bitch!" Just in the nick of time to save Dantalion, several more of their followers attack Dean whilst giving the demon the chance to escape. He disappears through the door, leaving Dean to take on his followers who are punching hard with their fists and dodging fast with their demonic speed. Dean, in an immense fury, uses everything in his power to rid him of them; punching, kicking and shooting until they were either dead or unconscious.

"Bobby!" Dean calls out, seeing that he's still busy with Pruflas, "Take care of everything down here! I'm going to find Sammy!" He then disappears after Dantalion, whilst the others carry on with their fighting with the Hellfire Club.

Ruby jumps down to the lower floor, landing in a crouch, and crushing the boards beneath her as she stands, flipping the dagger out of her holster, "Let's end this once and for all, skank!" Euryale slithers as she shows off her fangs, "_**My thoughts exactly, whore**_!" Charging at one another, Ruby slashes with her dagger but Euryale swoops under it and kicks her round the face, causing her to spin. Next Euryale tries to slash with her claws but Ruby's demonic speed's put to good use as they cause her to dodge them effectively. Kicking into the air Ruby tries an axe-kick but Euryale blocks it with both hands, sneering at her opponent, but she's knocked off her feet when Ruby counters with a back-flip kick. Blood's now dripping from the corner of the scaly demon's mouth as she wipes it away. Rushing back in Euryale swings with a right, it's blocked, then a left, that's blocked, before revolving into a spin-kick, but Ruby blocks that and swoops round into a leg sweep. Euryale, once again, flips back up but is forcefully kicked in the chest, which sends her hurtling into the wall but before she has chance to fall, Ruby flips her dagger and launches it straight into her chest, "I'll be seeing you in Hell!" Euryale cries out in pain as her body flickers with light before slumping to the floor, dead.

On the same floor, Willow and Naaman are busy fighting with the latter using his telekinetic talents to fling furniture whilst the former uses her magic to send them away. Projecting part of his absorbed life-force, Naaman causes the stone statues to "come to life" as they break away from their stands and march straight for the witch. Flying higher into the air, Willow emits her "sonic scream" causing the statues to crumble on the spot, "You know you're gonna have to do better than that Naaman!" Placing a hand on his head, he gestures towards her, "_**Then how about this**_?" He then projects a powerful mental bolt that surprises Willow, who plummets to the ground and lands safely on one of the soft sofas. Strolling towards her proudly, Naaman picks her up by the neck and laughs, "_**You may talk tough but you're still that computer nerd that you've kept hidden away for all those years**_!" Willow grasps him by his wrists, her eyes crystal white, as her voice resonates, "I don't think so!" Infused with super strength she easily moves out of Naaman's grip and throws him hard against the wall, almost going through it. As he struggles to find his feet Willow floats towards him; her eyes still glowing, her hands raised as she freezes the very air around her until Naaman's body from feet to neck's covered in ice, "_**You can't do this to me**_!" He shivers as Ruby approaches, brandishing her dagger, "Time to say goodnight, Naaman!" In a flash Naaman expels an unknown energy burst, which shatters the ice, and in once quick motion, grabs Ruby and throws her against Willow, both landing hard against the floor, "_**No one can beat Naaman, one of the Grand Dukes of Hell**_!" As with that, he disappears in a flash, leaving the two girls to pick themselves up, "Well, what do you know, he chickened out!" Willow jokes, turning her attention to the upstairs.

Ellen's losing her fight against Bakeneko as she's thrown hard against the floor, "_**It's time to take your life, woman**_!" Looming over her, a dagger suddenly protrudes through her neck, "Not if I take yours first!" Bakeneko chokes as her body flashes before Ruby shoves her out of the way. Holstering the dagger Ruby lends Ellen a hand on getting up as Bobby makes quick work of Pruflas, as he decapitates him with one swoop. Pruflas' headless body falls backwards as Bobby throws down his sword, sitting down to take a breather. Ellen can't help but smile, "You hangin' in there Bobby?" He just waves, exhausted, wiping away the sweat from his forehead and slumping back on the chair. The three women, however, take this moment to laugh at him.

Emerging on the roof Dantalion finds Sam looking out into the horizon, his back against him and his cape flowing with the wind. Slowly approaching from behind, Dantalion uses his illusion-casting ability to shroud the surroundings into the 18th century illusion he created before in an attempt to calm Sam down, "Y_**ou have succumb to your nightmare again but fear not, I've come to rescue you and to take you back to your real life, to our life**_!" Sam, with Phoenix burning in his eyes, turns to face the demon before shattering the illusion back to reality, the sheer power causing Dantalion to fall to his knees. "**Your pathetic attempt to use me has opened my eyes**!" Sam/Phoenix announces as dark energies begin to surround him. "_**No! Please I...I care for you! I --**_!" Dantalion begs as Sam/Phoenix pushes him against the floor with an energy claw. "**You had me close to gain you power! But through this body, I felt the thrill of that evil! Now I thirst for more**!" His eyes darkening with every breath. Letting go of him Dantalion struggles for breath as he tries to breathe, "**I am too powerful for your illusions**!" He blasts him with an energy bolt, causing Dantalion's image of Tobias to shatter, revealing to him his true demonic self. "**Let the world see how weak and pathetic you are! You used my most private fantasies, my repressed part of my soul, giving me what I secretly wanted and using it to destroy me! Now I'd like to return the favour! Through me, you sought power! Then I shall grant it for you! I give you power, Dantalion, such as no living being can dream of**!" Sam/Phoenix's eyes begin to glow and with a touch, Dantalion's mind expands at the speed of thought, racing instantly through all the infinite reaches of space and time. In the blink of an eye, Dantalion finds himself connected with the universe. Unable to cope, he screams and drowns as his limited awareness cannot cope with suddenly being transformed into a god. Unlike Sam, he cannot handle the experience and withdraws into a state of catatonia. Looking down at what's left of Dantalion, Sam's interrupted by the sudden appearance of Dean, who bursts through the door to find him looming over the catatonic demon.

"Sam? Sammy? Are you – okay?"

"**The mortal Sam Winchester is no more! I am fire and life made flesh**!" Sam clenches his fists as his eyes glow and dark energies swirl around him, "**Power incarnate**!" Suddenly, in a flash of light, Dean witnesses as Sam's costume's transformed into that of the dark red costume with the large Phoenix emblem on its chest, as his fiery corona grows bigger, "**I AM THE DARK PHOENIX**!" Dean is then suddenly overwhelmed as the rooftop is ablaze with intense light.


	4. Vs The Dark Phoenix!

Suddenly, in a flash of light, Dean witnesses as Sam's costume's transformed into that of the dark red costume with the large Phoenix emblem on its chest, as his fiery corona grows bigger, "**I AM THE DARK PHOENIX**!" Dean is then suddenly overwhelmed as the rooftop is ablaze with intense light.

- -

"**YOU WISH FOR ME TO RETURN TO THE COLD NOTHINGNESS OF SPACE? YOU WISH ME TO GIVE UP THE BODY? NEVER**!" Phoenix screams at Dean, his eyes without irises or pupils, as the energies grow ever more intense. Quietening down, Phoenix continues to talk, "**There is a power beyond good and evil. The power to create...**" he creates a small person out of its energies, "**...and the power to destroy**," before crushing it within his fist. Dean, who's soon joined by Willow and the others as she flies herself and them through the holes in the ceilings created by Phoenix, calls out to Sam, trying to reach the human side of himself, "Sam?! Can you hear me?" The Phoenix laughs, "**Your brother can hear nothing! Speak only to the Phoenix**!" Shouting through clenched teeth, Dean continues to reach out to him, "Sam, fight it! Find the goodness inside of yourself! Remember what we mean to each other! Sammy, please! Don't leave me again!" For just a moment the Phoenix reverts back to Sam, his face full of fear, "Dean? Please...help me --!" Yet he's quickly relapsed back to the Phoenix, "**Enough! You are of no use to me**!" With that Phoenix unleashes an energy blast against the roof that explodes, sending his onlookers soaring through the air and over the edge. Using her magic quickly, Willow softens their fall with a bouncy, telekinetic cushion which catches everyone safely.

Picking themselves up, Bobby finds his feet and walks straight up to Dean, "What the hell's going on Dean? Why is Sammy fighting against us? He used to be on our side!" Dean looks at the angry hunter, his face full of confusion, "I don't know Bobby. That demon, whatever his name, must've awoken something in the Phoenix and now it's feeling all kinds of...emotions!" He struggles to find the words before continuing, "Feelings that the Sam we know and love doesn't show much often and judging by the obvious fact that he's trying to kill us, I hardly doubt it wants to give them up any time soon!" The group soon turn their attentions to Phoenix who soaring towards them, encased within its fire-bird form, "**Your lives are at their end as I'm going to take them from you**!"

"We're gonna 'ave to defend ourselves but remember, Sammy's up there to. Be careful!" Dean commands as Willow joins Phoenix in the air and conjures up powerful winds in an attempt to blow him away. The effect causes the rest to find places to hold onto but it doesn't, however, effect the Phoenix who simply expresses amusement to her effort, "**Do you really think your spells mean anything to me**?" Ruby's eyes revert to black as she tries a hand at invoking a lightning spell but it doesn't even seem to penetrate its fiery form, "**This is too easy, you only cause annoyance, frustration**!" Willow stops the winds and instead tries another energy burst but Phoenix simply absorbs it into itself before expelling outward, sending Willow hard against the ground. "**Why does the body excite when I must struggle to get at them**?" Not favouring the method but having no other choice, Bobby and Ellen take out their weapons and commence firing. The Phoenix, sees this however, and uses its telekinesis to hold them in their tracks, "**What do you expect mere bullets to do against a God**?" It asks before sending them back at them. Dodging behind trees and a dysfunctional truck, Dean & Bobby manage to not get hit but a bullet punctures Ellen's left leg as she goes down. "Ellen, I'm coming for ya!" Bobby cries out as he immediately runs back out there. To cover for him Ruby, increasing her demonic strength to that of superhuman levels, she picks up a tree from its trunk, ripping it from its very roots, before swinging it and hurling it towards the fiery god. It's quickly turned to dust, nevertheless, as Willow regains consciousness. _Dean, can you hear me? Willow, is that you? Yes, listen...if you can distract him for just a moment, I think I might be able to calm him down but I need to be up close and personal to do it. _Dean thinks for only a second, knowing that it's their only chance to stop him, _Okay...do what you have to, I'll try my best to hinder him._ Coming out from behind the truck, Dean holds his hands up in a "surrendering" gesture as he nears the Phoenix, "Give him back!" The Phoenix leans its head to its side, as though looking at him at a different light, "**Why do you care for this body so**?"

"Because he's my little brother and, I love him!"

"**Love? I do not understand! Your answer is undesirable!**" An energy blast sends him hard against the floor, causing him to cough up blood before unconsciousness takes over. Floating back down the dark energies leave Sam's body, changing him back to normal, "Dean? What have I done?" Kneeling down before him Sam wipes away the blood with his hand, grasping him by the back of the head as he leans in for a kiss, gently putting him back down again.

"I love you so much Dean but remember, no matter what the future holds I will always love you!" Tears fall from his beautiful hazel eyes as he gets back up, "Never forget," he murmurs as he struggles to hold back the Phoenix but it's too strong and reverts back to its fiery form, knocking Willow away in the process. Lifting off into the air, Phoenix bids farewell to his home before soaring into the cosmos to fulfil its malignant destiny. Flying through meteorites and other flying debris and passing by planets, the Phoenix creates a star-gate with incredible ease which transports him out of the Milky Way and into a galaxy far away...


	5. Their Last Hope!

* * *

Whilst Sam's cruising into the far reaches of the universe searching for sustenance as the guise of "Dark Phoenix", it's early morning back on Earth and Dean and the others have returned to Missouri's to get some much needed rest but the events of last night makes it hard for them to even close their eyes, knowing that Sam could return at any second.

* * *

Missouri, who couldn't sleep in the end because her telepathic senses would go haywire with horrific images of Sammy and the Phoenix, is fixing them some coffee as the team are at their wit's end. Dean, since their return from their battle with the Hellfire Club and with Sam as Dark Phoenix, hasn't moved from his spot in front of the window, not for food, a drink or even to go to the bathroom. It's as though he's lost touch with the outside world, lost in his thoughts of what happened last night. Missouri, the kind-hearted woman that she is, tries to comfort him with hot chocolate, "Sweetie, you need to eat or at least drink somethin'. Come on, you know you can't resist its sweet aroma or taste..." but Dean continues to stare out of the window, never turning his head, "Thank you for your concern ma'am but I'm not thirsty." Defeated Missouri turns away and heads back into the kitchen where the others (Bobby, Ellen, Willow & Ruby) are trying to come up with an effective plan...

Bobby heads the conversation, "I hate ta say this but I'm afraid that, judging what happened last night, our Sam no longer exists. When the demons first inhabited the Phoenix into his body, he was able to control it to the point of stopping Div-e and saving the world but now, he's overwhelmed by the immense force that's within him. It doesn't take a psychic to know that much."

Ellen, after a sip of her coffee, joins in, "But as long as Sammy's alive, we can't just give up without at least trying."

"Of course Ellen, but if Dean couldn't coax the Phoenix to leave his body, then there's a high possibility that there's no way of saving him."

Suddenly, in the background, Dean cries out as though in pain, grasping his head with a hand as he tries to deal with the sensation. Running to his side Bobby, who's followed by the others, kneels to his side, "Dean! Dean, what's wrong?"

The sensation finally eases as Dean catches his breath, "It's Sammy...he's coming back!"

* * *

At that precise moment, in space, the Phoenix emerges from another star-gate and is soaring past Pluto with incredible speed...

* * *

"He's coming back!" Dean replies again, climbing to his feet with Bobby's help.

"But how do you know that the Phoenix's returning, darlin'?" Ellen asks as Dean looks up to her, "Sam's returning, I don't know how to explain it but I'm psychically connected to him somehow."

"Then we have no time to lose, we need to find a way to help save him before it's too late!" Bobby answers but he's interrupted by Ruby, "But how can we stop a God who can obliterate us in a mere second?"

Dean's face flashes with hope, "That's it! Why hasn't the Phoenix killed us yet and be done with it?" His onlookers looking perplexed at his question, "Because Sammy has at least some control over the being! That means there's still hope of reaching him!"

Willow then bursts into excitement, "Oh of course! How could I've been so dense! We can get through to him via his mind. The Hellfire Club controlled the entity, at least for a time, by attacking its most vulnerable spot."

"Well, what do you suppose we do about it?" Dean asks as they all continued to listen, "If I can find the right components, I might be able to disable his mind by the use of a mnemonic scrambling device which will temporarily prevent him from forming coherent thought and hopefully cause the entity to leave."

"Right, sounds like a plan, get to it Willow. We haven't got a lot of time."

"Okay boss, I'm on my way." With that, she disappears in a flash of light leaving the others to wait for her zealous return.

Half an hour later Willow reappears with a metal headband which is complete with flashy lights and several buttons situated on both sides, "Here we are! One mnemonic scrambler! Any volunteers?" Ruby, Ellen and Missouri look at each other nervously before Willow bursts out laughing, "Oh come on girls, I'm joking!"

Outside on the porch Dean and Bobby are looking out for Phoenix's inevitable return, the appearance of the Sun emerging from the horizon as it colours the sky with hints of red, yellow and orange. Bobby can see, in the Sun's brilliance, that a tear's falling down Dean's cheek, "What if we can't stop him Bobby? What if I'm forced to do the unthinkable. He's my baby brother...I've been protecting and looking out for him ever since I can remember. What if --" but he can't finish his sentence as he wipes the tears from his face. Bobby, like the father figure he is, comforts him with a soft bear-hug, "Don't be getting crazy thoughts like that in your head Dean. It will never come to that, do ya hear me? He's dependin' on ya to find a way to save him and how can ya if you're already beginning to doubt yourself?" Bobby frees him from his bear-hug and grasps him gently by the shoulders, "He needs your help and your love."

Feeling a little better by Bobby's speech, Dean gives a little smile, "Thank you for that Bobby. Believe it or not, it was just what I needed to hear."

Bobby pats his shoulder, "Now come on, let's head back inside. It sounds like Willow's back with her contraption."

From out of the blue Dean suddenly loses his balance, falling to his knees, as he places a hand on his head. Bobby reacts quickly, kneeling beside him, "Dean? What's the matter? Talk to me!" He asks worryingly, helping him back up, "It's Sammy, I feel his presence."

Bobby stands alert, looking all over the place, "Where? Here?"

Dean looks on, as though looking into another time, "No, somewhere near. A place he's acquired from my memory." The mental image Dean's getting from their psychic rapport is of a house so familiar it's like walking into the past, "My god Bobby! He's going to a place I swore I'd never go back to...home!"

* * *

Some time later Phoenix arrives at the old Winchester home, fiery corona powering down, as he lands safely on the drive, "I'm home," he says softly as he walks towards the front door. He seems to be in some sort of trance as he telekinetically opens the door but before he can head inside, he hears a familiar voice occurring from behind, "Sammy? Is that you?"

Turning to face the voice Sam finds that it's Dean, standing by himself, looking rather confused at the given situation, "Of course it is Dean...I'm so glad I'm home! Now we can be together!" Running over to embrace him in his arms, Sam finds that Dean's acting a little too strange, even for him, "Dean? Are you okay? You seem...not yourself," he asks to which Dean answers softly, "I'm so sorry,, truly sorry, things turned this way but you leave me no choice," immediately revealing Willow's mnemonic scrambler from behind his back before quickly securing it on Sam's head, "This is for your own good Sammy!"

"**Fool!**" The Phoenix persona emerges, grabbing the sides of the scrambler, "**If you must feel sorry for anyone, mortal, feel sorry for yourself! For you and your band of misfits will be the ones suffering!**" He then grabs the scruff of Dean's jacket and throws him away. Before he can hit the ground though, which would cause serious damage, Willow catches him in mystical energy and places him gently on the ground. The rest of the band (Ruby, Bobby and Ellen) approach to her side.

"Thanks Willow but let's hope your thingy-majig works," Dean asks as he climbs to his feet, turning their attention to Phoenix who's screaming blue murder as the mnemonic scrambler takes effect, "You were saying Dean?" Willow smiles with assurance. Fighting the effects the Phoenix still approaches the group, intent of getting rid of them once and for all. Ellen steps in front of them, shotgun in hand, to try to reason with him, "Do not fight it Sam! The more you struggle, the more you'll be in pain, hun."

"**Surrender?** **To the likes of you? Never!**" And with that Phoenix backhands Ellen, managing to send her soaring across the way, even though its powers are limited by the mnemonic scrambler.

Next to step up is Bobby, determination on his face, he now tries to reason with it, "Sammy, you are closer to me than my own son! Yet I won't hesitate to take you down if need be! I don't want to do this! None of us do! In the name of love that we share, let us help you!"

It doesn't help though as the Phoenix grips him around the neck with its dampened telekinesis, "**In the name of love Bobby, I shall weep over your grave!**" It growls, levitating him a few feet from the ground before throwing him aside, landing hard against the floor, knocking him out.

"Okay, let's see if you can try that one on me!" Ruby calls out as she charges at Phoenix, effectively dodging a telekinetic bolt before retaliating with several punches and kicks to the face. The Phoenix, even though dampened, still proves to be an efficient fighter, as it blocks Ruby's roundhouse kick and forces her off her feet with a punch to the chest. Coughing up blood Ruby clambers to her feet, determined to take him down, as her eyes turn black and she mumbles a spell to aid her in her fight. Now empowered with enhanced strength, Ruby takes another crack at Phoenix and after several blows here and there, she manages to fix him into an arm-lock.

"You've got to end this now Dean! The scrambler's losing its effect! You got to end this now before he kills us all!" Ruby cries out as she's starting to struggle with Phoenix's emerging power. Rushing to them fast, Dean pulls out his signature weapon, a chromed Colt 1911 with ivory grips, and places it on Sam's forehead, ready to take him out. He watches as the Phoenix persona changes to that of Sam, who now begins to cry heavily, "Do it! Do it Dean now! Shoot me now while the human part of me's still in control!"

Dean hesitates, as a tear falls from his eye, wondering what to do, _How can you ask me that? To kill the one person who I love with all my heart yet...I know that it's telling me it's the right thing to do._ "Finish me off quickly Dean, I beg you...I don't want to --" a burst of yellow light erupts from within Sam, sending Ruby and Dean flying back as the Phoenix emerges once again, "--**hurt you!**"

Taking the scrambler off his head the Phoenix turns to face Willow, who's the only one of them left standing, "**Oops, what a pity. I've broken your little toy, witch! This was a truly commendable strategy but one that also failed!**"

Suspending them all, except Dean, in telekinetic energy the Phoenix manoeuvres them in front of him, "**There. That's better, but now that I have you, whatever am I going to do with you?**" Struggling against its hold against them Bobby tries again to reason with it, "Sam, if there's anything human remaining in there --" he's cut off by Phoenix, "**There isn't**." "Hear me! Remember what you were to us, to me, to Dean!" But he's yet again interrupted by Phoenix, "**Silence! Your plea is heard...and denied! Any last words, "Dad", before I finish you all off?**"

"Stop it Sam!" Dean demands, no longer holding his gun, standing firm a few feet away, "Stop this right now!"

"**Or you'll do what Dean? What could you possible to do against a mighty god?**"

"I want to talk." He says simply, knowing that fighting him's not a good idea.

"**Talk? I won't listen!**"

Dean steps forward a little, "Then you're going to have to kill me. Go ahead, I won't stop you. I won't even try. Give in to your hunger Phoenix, kill me..." Dean gives him his trademark smirk, "...if you can."

Phoenix hesitates, still holding the others prisoner, as he fights against his feelings. Dean steps a little closer, "But if you can't answer me this, why? You're Dark Phoenix – supreme badass of the cosmos! No force in this universe can stand against you, we've defied you, stood against you yet...we still live. Why is that?"

"**I...I...you're not worth killing!**" Phoenix stutters as it doubles back, as though feeling trapped.

"That's one answer but there's also another. You're Dark Phoenix, but you're also my brother, Sam Winchester. No matter how hard you try, you simply can't purge that part of yourself away. It's too deep. You can't kill us because you _love_ us, it's just that simple."

"_Love? I do not understand love_!" It cries, putting his hands up defensively as Dean moves a little closer and grabs them with his own, "Oh really? For the love of your friends, you'd willing sacrifice your life for them. For the love of me, you're willing to find a means to stop me from going to Hell, even though you know in your heart that there isn't one. And for the love of the whole universe, you almost died a second time to save it." Now gripping him by his shoulders, Dean continues to get through to him as Phoenix looks away, "Not know the meaning of love?! Sammy, you **are** love! It doesn't have to trust me, just let me help --" but Dean's suddenly cut off by a white blast of some kind that seems to attack Sam's mind as he frumps unconsciously onto him.

Turning to see who the perpetrator is, Dean stares in astonishment to see four figures dressed in red, blue, green & white robes emerging from within the house, "Who the hell are you? And what have you done to my brother?"

The robed figures halt several feet away before the one in red unveils himself to be human yet Dean gets the feeling that they're more than that, "We, Dean Winchester, are known as the Ancient Ones...immortal beings that have lived since the Dawn of Time to only observe and compile knowledge on all aspects of the universe and never to interfere with any of its affairs." The red-robed figure moves forward and places a hand on Sam's forehead, "But we've broken our sacred vow because what this mortal is becoming will devastate the entire galaxy and we simply cannot allow that."


End file.
